


My Not So Charmed Life

by FanfictionForYou



Category: Charmed, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Charmed Next Gen, M/M, Magic can be a bitch, Stiles is not so charmed., Who the hell is Doctor D?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionForYou/pseuds/FanfictionForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles made the ash stretch.  Turns out he’s actually a witch, and that his mom was a witch too.  Now Stiles awakens his heritage and must deal with a psycho old werewolf, a pack of alphas, demons, and broody sourwolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Not So Charmed Life

He had made the ash stretch.

He had forgotten about it until just now.  Now Gerard Argent was a werewolf on the run and Isaac had mentioned an alpha pack in town.

He had made the mountain ash stretch many feet further than it should have gone.  He had made the ash stretch.  He was the spark that ignited the fire.

***  
  
He passed the door every day.  It was a simple white door which his father had locked just after his mother had died.  He passed it every day and yet he had no idea what might be beyond the door.  He didn’t even remember entering the room when his mother was alive.  He had always been forbidden.

His father was working late, and Scott was off doing werewolf things.  Stiles had been working on learning how to pick locks and this seemed like the perfect opportunity to put his skills to the test.

He just hoped that his father would never discover the lock picking set that he had ‘mysteriously’ acquired.

Sweat was dripping down Stiles’ nose by the time he finally got the lock open.  He had been nervous and worried that his father might come home at any moment; unannounced.  Stiles let out a heavy breath in relief before opening the door and slipping into the room.

“What the hell?”

He remembered how his mother had come into this room at least once a day and how Stiles was strictly forbidden from ever entering.  Now he knew why.  His mother was crazy.

There was a wall of shelves that held jars filled with all sorts of herbs and extracts.  Actually, now that he looked around; it looked like this room belonged to a witch.  It was even devoid of dust despite being left empty since he was ten.

In the center of the room was a book pedestal with an old leather and wood bound book sitting on it.  On top of the book was a slightly yellowed envelope with his name on it.

The room still held the scent of his mother’s perfume and he brought the envelope to his nose and took in his mother’s scent.

Tears slowly slid down his cheeks and landed on the book bellow.  He didn’t notice the design on the front glowing faintly and soaking up the tears.  The triskele pulsed for a moment before subsiding back to the silver metal that it was made from; showing no outward signs of having ever changed.

Stiles sat down in a comfortable looking arm chair in the room and slowly opened the letter that his mother had left for him.

_My darling little boy,_

_I am sorry that I had to leave you so soon.  It was never my intention; but the human body is frail and I have become ill.  I know that I will not have long.  It pains me to know that I will not be there to see you grow up.  I will not be able to see you go to your first day of school; or to learn how to drive.  I will not see you fall in love and someday marry.  Most of all; I will not be there to teach you who you are._

_My family is special.  For centuries we have had magic flowing through our veins.  That magic flows within you._

_When you were little; I gave you a potion to bind your powers.  It was the safest thing for me to do.  Demons are attracted to those with magic; especially those that use it to protect the innocent as I used my magic and as our family has used its magic since the beginning._

_The book I set this on is our family’s Book of Shadows.  Only take it from this room in an emergency as this room is protected from attack from demons.  On the first page you will find the ‘Spell of Awakening’ which will awaken your latent powers._

_Find Alan Deaton.  He promised to stay in town.  He will be able to guide you as you learn who you are._

_I love you so much,_

_Mom._

A few tears slid down his cheeks and stained the yellowed paper.  It was the only thing in the room that seemed to have age.

Doctor Deaton knew what his mother was and what he was.  He had known that he would make the mountain ash work.

Stiles slowly walked over to the Book of Shadows and ran his finger over the triskele on the cover.  It was the same mark he knew that Derek had tattooed on his back.  Stiles took a deep breath and opened the book to the first page.  Stiles opened his mouth…and read the spell.

Nothing happened.  He had been expecting the house to shake or glowing lights.  He didn’t even feel different.  Stiles shut the book and left the room.

So much for being magic.


End file.
